


JoJo’s bizarre adventures, emergence crusaders

by De12now



Series: Jojo's re emergence [1]
Category: Henshin Emergence| Metamorphisis, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Bad Writing, Eventual Romance, F/F, Family, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De12now/pseuds/De12now
Summary: Saki yoshida wasn’t your average girl, she’s actual a member of the joestar family, and one of the daughters of Joseph joestar. After over 14 years guilt has gotten the better of him and he decides to come visit. And her world will change forever.A personal fanfic that I wanted to do since finding out about this ero manga.





	1. The stand

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st ever fanfic on the jojo fandom, correction and positive criticism is greatly apricated, i'll post it on fanfiction when I feel it's good enough since it's my main.

Saki Yoshida

Stand: Love breaker

Appearance: Kejourou 

Her stand Before leaving home

Strength: B

Speed: B

Range: B

Durability: B

Precision: A

Potential: A

Her stand at The final scene in the rest room

Strength: C

Speed: D

Range: D

Durability: A

Precision: A

Potential: A

Abilities (these stay the same regardless of which stand) *= may edit

Empathy/ Fear inducing : She’s able to affect others feelings, less effective against stand users, stronger towards attraction, useless against a crush. Fear: to appear more deadly and risky to be around, useful to keep away unwanted attention, works on stand users, but less effective in battle, especially on the losing side.

*Sensory: Able to sense anything up to 200 yards to a near half mile(in area's she's familiar with), more effective when in open spaces, able to sense in the air but only a max 100 yards.

Hair Manipulation: Able to use her stands hair as weapons, like star platinum fists, they can be quick. Her hair pieces can be flown like a projectile and even used for a disguise, and some protection, and a decoy. Weakness is her range. The closer she is, the faster the attacks. The hair is strong almost but not like Star platinum’s strength.

Drain: Able to weaken foes with her hair and use the energy as a boost, like Mega Man x’s giga crush only instead of an explosion, the hairs are able to send energy shots. Also can restore her. Can absorb by blocking attacks with her hair, but not as effective.

*Illusion: Able to trick foes, requires the user to connect with the stand, and must be broken when attacking, but with the stand only.

Healing: Currently self heal, takes time but can survive fatal wounds, later on she can heal others even revive someone , but must use full force to do so. {This is a work in progress, I'm not sure about it cause of the force hence why it doesn’t have a star for editing}

[Love Breaker: Ultra instinct] I'm not sure on the name

Appearance: The same except she’s in all white,

Strength: A

Speed: A

Range: A

Durability: A

Precision: A

Potential: B

Abilities gained from this form

[Spatial slicing]: Able to rip through space, appearing wherever she choses and able to. Very useful for sneak attacks.

[Time stopper]: Able to stop time for a few moments. Able to use this effectively with Spatial slicing.

I'm using the one before she leaves her home because she's not going on them drugs. Anyway thanks for reading this... i'm doing stardust crusaders and maybe diamond is unbreakable, I'll see you all later... also I'm pairing her with a girl, but later.


	2. A joestar?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me as i'm not good at describing things, but i'll do my best... also if i make mistakes point them out, i wanna make it as good as possible.

Tears begun to flow down her face, she thought everything was getting better.

The 2 girls watching from their desks snickered. Enjoying the scene in front of them.

'Why...?' Thought the girl standing looking down at her desk.'I though i was starting to get along with everyone.'

The girls laughter started to get louder as the tears looked ready to flow.

'I'm.... gonna.....' The girl was on the verge of crying.

A car had pulled up at the school gates, outsteps a man in a yellow shirt with a grey jacket and dark brown pants, in blue slacks. He had on a brown hat, under it was a grey head of hair that went down to the base of his neck from behind. He had a short boxed beard but with more hair on it than the usual. His eyes were light blue hitting a bit of green. His facial structure was that of an old man, but the lad looked able bodied.

He pulls out a piece of paper from his right pocket. He looks ahead at the school.

'Well, let's hope she's here.' He thinks as he goes to enter.

The girl could feel them all watching her, even though it's just those 2 girls, laughing at her. Enjoying the look on her face, the look of pain, the sorrow, hurt.

'I....can't be here.... I NEED MOM.' She thinks to herself.

The man had found the room where the girl was said to be assigned. He saw that it was opened. He approached.

The girl grabs her bag and begins to run to the door, as soon as she reaches it, she runs and falls back due to colliding with something.

The 2 girls watching her couldn't contain their laughter anymore. Thus they began laughing out loud.

The girl who fell down started to feel her tears fall even more.

'Why, why... just let me go...' She thought. She places her hands to her face to hide her tears.

The man looks down at the girl, he also hears the 2 girls laughing.

"Can you 2 knock that off?!" He goes with force. The 2 girls are quickly silenced, and the girl on the ground moves her hands from her eyes a little bit.

The man faces the girl on the ground and offers his hand.

"You okay?" He asks.

The girl removes her hands, the guys stares at her, her hair was long past her shoulders, her eyes were light blue with a hint of green, her face seemed so plushy and she looked nothing as he thought she would. If it's her.

"Yes, i'm fine... thank you." She says.

"Hmm.. by the way."

"Hmm."

"Are you, Saki Yoshida?" The man asks.

Frozen, is her state, Saki looked at the man with concerned look on her face, did her dad do something... and now she's gonna be used as bait?

Saki had no idea how to respond.

"Yes, she is." Goes one of the girls.

Saki's face goes pale, she looks afraid, very afraid.

The man glaces at the girl, then back to Saki,

"Are you?" He goes.

Tears are now flowing and they are visible.

"Does my dad owe money?" She goes.

The man blinks with confusion to the statement.

"What..wait.. you think i'm a ganster or something?" He goes.

Saki nods,"The raincoat and the hat, your body type.... and your facial hair.." The man chuckles then begins to laugh. He couldn't believe he'd be looked at as a ganster.

"Ha, good grief, no no Saki you got all wrong, i'm here to take you home." He goes.

Now it's Saki's turn to look confused.

"What..."

"...Oh right, i'm Joseph Joestar, your real dad." Goes the man.

"....What?" Goes Saki. She looks at his hand and realized she's still on the ground.

She grabs his hand and he pulls her up.

"You're my... real dad?" She goes. Joseph nods.

"Come on, let's go. By the way, think you forgot some stuff at your desk." He goes. Saki looks at her bag and indeed it's not exactly filled, she goes to her desk and and puts the rest of her stuff in her bad, she looks at her desk and no more insults were on her desk, they said cutie, i love you, marry me. Saki freezes, what happened. She shakes the thought off and zips up her bag.

Joseph and Saki soon exited the classroom. The girls looked at each other then at the desk, they walked over to see the words had changed.

"THE FUCK?!"

Saki and Joseph exit the building and walked towards the car. The 2 got in the backseat.

 "I take it this is where you live correct?"

"Yeah that's correct."

Joseph looks to the driver and tells him the destination.

Saki, still confused of course, didn't understand what was happening. A week ago, she decided to change how she looked, then she meets Hayato, then she starts to do..... certain escorts... and today she got gangbanged and now some old guy claims to be her actual biological father.

"Hey you okay?" Goes Joseph.

"Sorry … just.... how are you my actual father?" She asks.

Joseph rubs the back of his head.

"Um, let's say I had a little too much to drink and I met someone willing to help me out." Goes Joseph.

Saki blinks at his response.

"Okay... so if you're my dad... how come you didn't stay with my mom?"

Joseph sighs, knew it was coming.

"Well... you want the long details or the short one?"

Saki crosses her arms. "Whatever is easier for you."

Joseph takes a breath.

"Well... at the time... I was with.... someone."

"WHAT?!!"

"Whoa, easy."

Saki couldn't believe it.... she was a bastard?

"So you cheated with my mother is that it?"

Joseph nodded.

"I certainly paid the piper after that, my wife seriously gave it to me..."

Saki turns her head to the window.

"So... why are you here."

Joseph looks at her for a moment.

'Because I made a mistake."

Saki turns to him.

"A MISTAKE?!"

Joseph was about to speak up, but the driver informed them that they arrived. The 2 looked and saw Saki's house.

"Ah thanks." Goes Joseph.

Saki quickly grabbed her things and got out of the car, she dashed for her house.

"Hey, wait a minute." Goes Joseph, he grabs his stuff and gets out the car.

"Still need me to wait for you sir?"

"Uh, give me 15 minutes."

The driver nods.

Saki quickly went inside her house, Joseph was right behind her.

"MOM!!!" Shouted Saki as she went for the living room.

Joseph was about to enter but stopped as soon as he heard a slap.

"...Mom?" Went Saki.

Joseph, now inside the house, leaned against the wall to listen.

"Saki, what made you think it was okay to do that with your own father?!" Goes her mother.

'Do what?' Thought Joseph.

"Last night, you 2 were screwing in your room weren't you."

'OH MY GOD!!!!!???' Thought Joseph.

"I heard it you 2 going at it, and your father even admitted to it."

"But mom, dad was the one who-"

"SHUT UP!!!!" snapped her mom.

"You're his daughter, do you have any idea how wrong this is, did you think I wouldn't catch you, you DAMN, ALLEY RAT, YOU WHORE!!!"

Saki's mother punches her in the gut, then quickly grabs her hair.

"OW, MOM!!" Cries SakI.

"YOU BRAT, HOW DARE YOU TRY AND SEDUCE YOUR OWN FATHER!!!"

Her mother proceeds to punch her in the face.

Her father sat on the couch, now looking horrified.

Joseph couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Mawi!!!" goes the father. Saki's mom had her now pinned to the ground. She was laying into her face, calling her names.

Joseph could hear the weeping from Saki. He couldn't let this go on anymore. It was time.

"HEY, WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He shouted as he stepped out.

Saki, her mom and father looked to see Joseph standing there.

Her father stood up. While her mother chuckled with the sounds of insanity.

"Well... look who decided to show up after over 15 years." Goes Saki's mom.

Joseph gulped at the woman in blue jeans and a white shirt with a flowers on them, he sees the somewhat fat man in the suit behind her.

"It's been a long time... Mawi."

Mawi sneered and pulled Saki's hair.

"That's enough Mawi."

Mawi snaps her head at him.

"SHUT IT, YANSHO!!!" She snaps.

Joseph looks down at Saki, the tears in her eyes, he also notices bruises on her... but they're starting to disappear. Mawi looks back at Saki and notices a lot of her bruises are gone.

"The FUCK!!" Goes Mawi as she hits Saki hard with her right hand, the punch was so hard Saki was dazed.

"ENOUGH!!!!!" Snapped Joseph.

"YOU BE QUIET!!!" Goes Mawi as she pointed at Joseph.

Yansho took the chance and grabbed her free arm. The grab caught her off guard, loosening her grip on Saki's hair. Saki took the opportunity and escapes her mother's grasp. She bolts for her room. Yansho held onto Mawi, making sure she won't be able to go after Saki. Joseph looks where Saki has gone, what the hell happened.

Saki begun packing her clothes away, still crying.

"You lied, you lied to me mom.... you said you would always be there for me.... I don't wanna be here anymore....i'm gonna run away..."

Saki glances at the dresser and sees her phone. She grabs and calls Hayato. Meanwhile Mawi is still shouting downstairs.

Joseph could see the saliva coming out of her mouth. What happened to this woman.

Soon Saki comes from her room and runs out the door.

"HEY!!! DON'T TRY AND RUN, COME BACK HERE SAKI!!!!" Shouts Mawi.

"You keep her here, i'll deal with Saki." Goes Joseph. He exits the house and sees Saki with a bag.

"Hey wait." Goes Joseph.

Saki stops and turns to face him.

"I'm not staying here anymore."

"What, hey wait." he goes.

The car is still there, waiting on Joseph, she gets in the back.

"Can you take me here?" She asks, giving the address to the driver.

"Now hold on a moment, you can't just leave home."

Saki ignores Joseph.

"Sir, are you prepared to leave?" The driver goes.

Joseph sighs.

"Good grief."

The 2 were off to Saki's destination.

Saki begun to cry along the way,

"Hey, if you wanna talk about it we can." Goes Joseph.

Saki looks at Joseph, and shakes her head. Soon they arrive at Hayato's place.

They both walk up to the place and knock on the door. Soon arrives a man in black pants and white shirt with a grey jacket, Joseph didn't like the look of this guy.

"So you're the guy who's letting her stay here?" Joseph asks.

"Yeah pops, don't worry." Goes Hayato. He grabs Saki and pulls her in and has her on his side.

"I'll take good care of her." He goes. Joseph looks at her, she wouldn't look at him.

"Alright, i'll try and get things under control at your house Saki. If you need anything, here's a number." He goes and gives her the number, he nods to Hayato and walks off to the car.

"So, the hotel?" Goes the Driver.

"Yes." Goes Joseph. The car was off. Saki stares straight at where the car was at.

"Well, lets head in shall we?" goes Hayato.

Joseph soon arrives at the hotel and checks into his room. It was starting to reach evening, he decides to call Saki's house to inform them that'll he'll be stopping by to chat. Yansho relayed the message to Mawi who kept shouting where's Saki.

Joseph ended the call, he lays on the bed and closes his eyes.

'What have I done now?' He thinks. He looks to his left towards the window and thinks back to when Saki was bruised by her mother.

"There's no way her bruises could just heal that quickly... could she.... have a stand?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually do themes and have music go off in my stories but right now can't think of anything. So 2 or 3 more chapters then a timeskip to stardust crusaders, to save time I've got clips dubbed to watch on youtube to save me time, i'm also livestreaming when I am writing this out, i'll be posting this on Fanfiction.net soon. Thanks for reading.


	3. Where is she

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, im not a great writer

The next day, Joseph returned to the yoshida house, He faced the door and took a deep breath before knocking. After a few moments, yansho arrived and opened the door. He saw Joseph but paused as he noticed the dark skin man in a red cape and white attire behind him.

"Mr. Joestar." He went. He didn't continue as he looked at the man behind him. Joseph caught his gaze and turn to see where.

"Don't worry he's with me, this here is Mohammad Avdol." Went Joseph. Avdol nods to Yansho.

"Oh, well nice to meet you, Mr. Avdol." Yansho pauses yet again. A look of confusion and concern is on his face.

"Is something wrong?" Asked Joseph.

"Where's... Saki?" Yansho asked.

"Oh, her. She's staying with a friend till her mom calms down. Speaking of mom, is she home?"

Yansho nodded.

"Good, we need to have a talk."

Yansho allowed the men into the house, Joseph headed for the living room and found Mawi looking depressed on the couch.

Joseph blinked. But he knew he had to get on with this.

"Hello Mawi." Goes Joseph.

She turns her head to face him. Joseph can see the pain on her face, her eyes looked red. Possibly from crying.

"Mr. Joestar…"

"Alright, I'll just cut to the chase-" Joseph paused as Mawi started to cry again.

"My baby, mommy's sorry." She went.

Joseph looked at Yansho.

"What happened yesterday before we got here."

"Well, after I told her what happened, she started to drink. In fact that's.... how this whole thing started..."

"I see... So you were just high on booze then." Went Joseph saying the sentence as a statement.

Mawi nodded.

"Well then... I wanted to also ask, how's her school life?"

Mawi sniffled before answering. "Well, before she went to high school she was always alone in school. She had no friends...we were worried till she told us she wanted to change her look."

"I see."

"Now my daughter's....she's a beautiful young woman...." Mawi continues to cry.

Joseph crossed his arms.

"Mawi, has Saki ever told you about a boy named, Hayato?"

Mawi looks at Joseph confused. "No, She hasn't."

"I see... well i'll be around for awhile longer, i'll come back another time." Joseph said. "Let's go Avdol."

And with that the 2 turn and leave the house.

"Mr. Joestar, aren't we going to ask about her issues in school." Went Avdol.

"Hmm, not yet."

"What about her being able to use a stand?"

Joseph stops at the foot of the stairs.

"Avdol, if my gut feeling is right, she does possess a stand, but she's not fully aware of it yet."

Avdol stays silent, facing Joseph.

"Anyway, we've done what we can for now, let's head to the school."

"The school, why?"

"We're gonna dig up on what she deals with there, and something tells me there's more to it than just some mean girls." He said.

Avdol nods. "But will they tell you, after all you're her biological father, but I don't believe they will-"

"Beat you to it Avdol, last night I asked Yansho to inform them to disclose info of Saki to me."

"Ah, I see."

"Anyway, we're wasting daylight here. Let's get going, we may run into her before the day is done."

The 2 got in the cab and were off to the school.

"Well, Mr. Joestar it seems there's no problems with Saki when it comes to her grades, she does quite well. And seems to get along with everyone." Went the student social worker.

Joseph crossed his arms.

"Are you sure, no problems with anyone."

"I'm positive." Went the woman. "Why, are there any problems that she spoke off, is there any wrong at her home or something?"

"Actually.." Joseph paused. He looks at the door, he sees a shadow, clearly a person.

Joseph sighs.

"I'm just concerned for her."

"Well, Mr. Joestar you have nothing to worry about, I assure you."

"Hmm, I'm not convinced." He says. "But i'm sure you have lots of work to do, so i'll take my leave for today."

The woman stands and nods.

"Anytime Mr. Joestar."

Joseph turns to walk to the door. But pauses.

"By the way, you mention problems at home?"

"Oh, yes... see Saki didn't come to school today."

Joseph widen his eyes.

"So maybe there was something going on at home."

'She's not here, the hell?'

"Oh there's nothing wrong, just got a little cold is all."

"Okay, well have a nice day."

"You too."

Joseph exits the room and looks around. He's positive he saw a shadow.

"Mr. Joestar." Went Avdol.

"Avdol, did you see anyone standing nearby while I was in there?"

Avdol shook his head.

'I'm sure I saw a shadow, i'm not that old.'

"Mr. Joestar, are you alright?"

Joseph looks at him.

"Honestly, no... my health is fine but I'm concerned for Saki."

"What happened?"

"We'll talk outside the school I don't trust these halls, let's go."

The 2 walk for the exit. Meanwhile a few more shadows watch them go.

"Those 2 men are getting too close." Went a girl.

"They don't wanna mess with the school's whore." Went another.

The 2 exited the building and headed for the cab,

"So, what's going on."

"It's Saki, she wasn't at school today."

"What?"

"Hmm, that Hayato guy, I've got a real bad feeling about him. But there's nothing we can do for now, we just gotta wait for awhile."

Meanwhile Saki was tied up naked at a bar with Hayato and his friends.

She had vibrators stuck to her nipples and a dildo vibrating inside her. Her eyes were looking nuts, she was on a high.

"More, MORE MORE!!!!" She moaned.

"HAHAHAHA Look at this slut, Hayato she's a crazy bitch, how is she still going?"

"I don't know." He says with a smirk.

"Well let's get down to business ey guys."

A week has passed. Joseph was talking on the phone with his wife.

"Yes.. I know, I'll be back soon as I am done here. Promise, love you too dear."

Joseph sighs as he hangs up. He looks to see a smiling Avdol.

"What's with that look?"

"Forgive me, Mr. Joestar."

"Hmm, well let's get going to Mawi's place, maybe Saki's back now."

Joseph called a cab from the room and the 2 headed down to the lobby. Five minutes later the cab arrives.

The 2 returned to the Yoshida house and knocked on the door.

The 2 heard quick movements from inside the place and behind the door came a frantic Yansho.

"Hello Yansho."

"Mr. Joestar, Mr. Avdol thank goodness you're here."

"Huh... What's going on?" Asked Joseph.

Mawi emerges from the back.

"Oh, Mr. Joestar." She cries.

She runs into the man crying.

"Whoa Mawi easy, everyone settle down, what's going on. Where's Saki."

"She's... not back." Goes Yansho.

"WHAT?!" Went Joseph and Avdol.

Mawi continued to cry.

Joseph didn't like this, this could be trouble. Has she been in school.

"Have you guys tried calling the school."

The 2 parents look at one another.

"We did, they said she was there today, but wouldn't let us speak to her."

Joseph crossed his arms.

"Me and Avdol will go and check, we'll be back later."

The 2 parents nod to the men as they entered the cab.

"Son of a bitch!" Went Joseph.

"Mr. Joestar." Went Avdol.

The school had just let out, students can be seen leaving.

"Damn it, well i'm not gonna take anyone's word on this." Goes Joseph.

"Mr. Joestar."

Joseph entered the building and went to the front desk.

"Hello Sir, can I help you?" Went the one at the desk.

Joseph look straight at the man.

"Hello, has a student by the name, Saki Yoshida arrive here today?"

"Saki Yoshida... I believe so allow me to check the computer.... Yes she was." He goes.

Joseph sighs.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah yeah." Goes Joseph as he exits.

The man held a smile that soon turned dark.

Joseph takes a deep breath before returning to avdol.

"They said she was there, I don't believe them one bit."

"So what now Mr. Joestar?"

Joseph crossed his arms.

"I'm... not sure... if she came today then how come she didn't call her parents?"

"Maybe she got distracted by school work."

Joseph closes his eyes.

'Over 14 years, I've not had any contact with you, and now when I decide to fix something. Shit gets worse, good grief.' He thinks.

"Well let's get back and tell them."

Meanwhile Saki was wearing a face of fear on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL?! YOU SPENT OUR MONEY ON THIS SHIT!!!!!"

"I...I...."

Saki felt scared, very scared. Never had she seen this part of Hayato.

Another week has passed. This has started to get to Joseph.

"Mr. Joestar try to relax."

"Avdol, it makes no sense, something has to be going on."

"Think we should go see the Yoshida's again, maybe this time she's home."

"Exactly, and we better figure out what's going on soon, we're not expected to stay much longer."

The 2 returned to the Yoshida household again. They walked up towards the door, which opened to reveal, Yansho and Mawi in formal attire.

"Yansho, Mawi." Goes Joseph.

"We're going to that school." Goes Yansho.

"Something's going on." Mawi.

Joseph crossed his arms.

'She still hasn't come home.'

Yoshida's drove themselves while Joseph and Avdol rode in the cab to the school.

There Joseph, Avdol and the Yoshida's went to speak with the faculty, or they were but Joseph saw the woman he spoke to 2 weeks ago.

"Uh, excuse me ma'am." Went Joseph. The woman turned to see Joseph and the Yoshidas and Avdol.

"Oh Mr. Joestar, how are you." She went and soon became frozen as she saw the stares from them. She knew what they wanted.

"Tell me, what the hell is going on?!" Went Joseph.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Cut the crap, where is my daughter!!!" Mawi demanded. Yansho didn't bother to be near her incase she did something, he was upset as well.

The woman tightens her stare on them.

"I should be asking you that, she hasn't been to school in 2 weeks."

"WHAT?! 2 WEEKS!!!?" They all went.

"But we were told she was here last week." Went Yansho.

"Who told you that?"

"One of the staff here." Goes Yansho.

Joseph crossed his arms, something is seriously wrong.

He looks over at the door and sees a shadow.

"I'll be right back." Goes Joseph.

He exits the room and sees the group of students.

"Oh shit!!" Went one of the girls, they group started to run, but one was caught by Joseph.

"You hold it right there!"

"Gah, let me go gramps!"

"Ya know, it's a little rude to eavesdrop on someone, especially when you should be in class."

"Mr. Joestar." Goes Avdol.

"Oh Avdol."

The girl in Joseph's grip has a face of disgust.

"Hmph, so the slut has people who care about her."

"The what?"

The girl smirked.

"Hey, don't get smart with me!" Went Joseph.

"Mr. Joestar easy."

"Wow old man, letting a girl get under your skin."

Joseph looks down at the girl, she knows something.

The girl felt his stare, it was making her uneasy.

"Uuuuhhh.."

"You know something, what the hells going on with Saki?" Goes Joseph.

"What makes you think i'd tell you of the whore."

He tightens the grip.

"YAOW!!!"

"That all depends of if you want to keep your secrets or you wanna keep that hand."

"Hmph, maybe I do have secrets, or maybe I don't.... but I know that school whore is on the streets where she belongs."

"WHAT!!!" He goes.

"Mr. Joestar, please try to not lose your temper."

Joseph looks at Avdol, he's right. In fact, this whole thing was pointless, they should be focused on finding Saki.

"You know what, we don't have time for this get lost kid." Goes Joseph as he lets her go.

She glares harshly at him before running away.

"You know what Avdol."

Joseph turns to face him.

"I think it's time we see Hayato."

The sound of loud banging could be heard around the block.

"Yeah,yeah… i'm coming." Goes a man.

"Alright, what do you want?" He goes as he opens the door, and in front of him are 4 people, and they don't look happy.

"Well, if it isn't gramps."

"Cut the crap Hayato, where's Saki!?"

"Saki... her.... I kicked her out."

"WHAT!!!!?" Angerly responded Joseph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, it was small to be honest im ready to get into the next one, hopefully i'll do better there than here, it was short cause I had not a lot to add.


	4. Meet love breaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been reading this over and over, I've come to the conclusion that unless this is my main focus I will not finish this within a year or 2, especially if I give it the full like an actual writer treatment instead of getting to the point with some build up, so pardon me. Also Saki's theme will be blinded by light from final fantasy 13 because it kinda fits when I listen to it, and also I've figured out who her future wife will be, here's a hint, she'll have your imaginations running wild

Joseph widen eyes soon tighten with extreme anger.

"WHAT!!!" He went as he grabbed Hayato by his shirt. The face of Hayoto went into full shock at how strong this geezer was.

"WHAT THE HELL, I LEFT HER HERE IN YOUR CARE AND YOU JUST GET RID OF HER!!!! I THOUGHT YOU TWO HAD A CONNECTION!!"

Yansho and Mawi stand, looking surprised at this info, Avdol kept his face straight.

Hayoto rolled his eyes and made a look of disgust.

"Blame that whore for being a cheater, and a money waster-"

Yansho and Mawi freeze at the sound of a hard hit to the face. Joseph gave Hayato a hard right, there was a bruise on his face.

Hayato was taken back, he couldn't believe what just happened.

"You... you-"

"I don't wanna hear a damn thing, punks like you should be ashamed... hmm?" Went Joseph he felt a ting in the air, a certain smell. It smelled like..

"Do you guys smell that?" Asked Joseph.

Yansho, Mawi and Avdol indeed smelt it, and they didn't like it.

"What the hell was happening here?" Goes Joseph.

Hayoto gives Joseph a dirty look. It pissed him off.

Joseph grit his teeth.

"Mr. Joestar, don't let this punk get under your skin." Goes Avdol." If we're gonna find Saki we're gonna have to approach this calmly."

Joseph took a deep breath, 'Avdol is right, Saki's out there in the city alone.... she's only 14.' Joseph looked at Hayoto and glared harshly.

"Do you have any idea where she would go?'

Hayoto blinked, then started to laugh.

Joseph was quickly getting angry again.

"Do you really think I would know, she's probably at the red light district or something?"

"WHAT?!" Joseph snaps and grabs Hayato's shirt again.

"Mr. Joestar." Goes Avdol.

"I know Avdol."

Joseph eyes Hayato, losing his cool now will be a mistake, but the idea of his daughter being a prositute..... wait...

"Wait a second, you said red light district."

"Ha, course, girl's a whore but she got an ass and can bang pretty well, i'm sure she's doing really well... as long as she's not too on drugs." Went Hayato with a cocky attitude.

Joseph, Mawi and Yansho all stare at the man, in silence. angry silence.

"Avdol?" Asked Joseph.

"Yes."

BAM!!!!

Joseph knocks Hayato down with a heavy hook, his nose is now bleeding.

"GGGRRR, how dare you... I have a right to report you for assault."

"And we have the right to report you for rape, and drug abuse!!" Shouts Yansho.

Hayato looks at the balding man and sees the woman next to him, he gives her a dirty smile.

"Hey!!! Don't even think about it punk!" Goes Yansho. Joseph looks at the man and is surprise, didn't know this man had a back bone.

"Pff, whatever it's not like you're gonna find her, who knows, she's probably getting fucked as someone's sex slave right now."

"That's enough out of you." Goes Avdol.

Hayato glares daggers at Mohammad but Avdol is unfazed. He turns his attention for the punk to Yansho and Mawi.

"Mr and Mrs. Yoshida, if what this man says is true we had better start looking for Saki right now, she could be in serious danger. I suggest me and Joseph go looking while you 2 stay with Hayato and call the police."

"Are you sure, I mean we should be the one's to go look for her, it's our fault anyway." Goes Mawi.

"Yes, but if she saw you first she'd probably still be afraid, she shouldn't be afraid of me... I don't think." Goes Joseph." But I know she won't be of Advol."

Suddenly Hayato starts laughing, what is this an anime or something.

Yansho decided he had enough of Hayato and punched him in the face.

"That's for my wife and step daughter, be happy it was just one punch." Yansho said. Hayato sat up, his nose had to be broken now.

"Alright Mr. Joestar, we'll stay here, maybe make this punk learn a thing or two about messing with someone's child." Goes Yansho.

"Alright, we've got each others numbers, we'll be in touch." Goes Joseph. "Let's go avdol."

"Right."

And thus the 2 big men left the building.

"Alright, ready Avdol."

"Yes, Mr. Joestar."

"HERMIT PURPLE!" Shouted Joseph as he called his purple wire stand. He smashes it against the dirt on the ground and revealed the map of the area.

"Alright, where are you Saki....."

Joseph darts his eyes across the map and sees a mark, it was Saki, and it appears that she was moving fast.

"That's Saki... and from the looks of things she's in danger."

"MY DAUGHTER'S IN DANGER!?" Goes Mawi.

The 2 men jump up and look to the see the woman.

"Uh..uh.. wait... didn't we tell you to stay with Hayato?"

"Don't worry, Yansho doesn't look like much but he can defend himself." Goes Mawi.

"Alright, now lets go get Saki Avdol."

"Right Mr. Joestar."

The 2 men where off.

She was walking around the area, she was scared out of her mind, luckily she escaped those men.

There were tears falling down her face, she wished she was home, in her bed with her mother and... her step father, but one thing is for sure... that man, Joseph... why.

"Why am I suffering, is it because I tried to make myself better...." She says as she walks along the sidewalk in the city neighborhood.

She stops at a building with an alleyway next to it, there she sees glass, she looks to see a woman, with black hair and dark marks around her eyes, she was in a dark dress and her bust was legit eye catching. Saki knew this woman for as long as she could remember, she's always been there, while she had no friends in middle school, way back to her starting days in elementary. Her first friend, this sprit.

"I'm amazed, you always look so mysterious and beautiful too." Saki said to the being next to her. Saki remembered trying to get others to talk to her, but they all said there was no one there, worried about losing friends, she kept quiet about it, however her focus on her studies brought her to not having friends instead.

Saki felt an itch on the back of her left shoulder, she reached to scratch it.

"Ha, ha, Mr. Joestar, are you certain Saki could be this way?" Asked Avdol.

"I'm sure of it, come on."

Joseph ran like a dog trying to defend it's owner from harm, or better yet a father trying to save his family. Which is kind of true here.

'Saki, I made a mistake over 15 years ago, and now's my chance to fix it.'

They turned a corner, Saki is near here.

"Well well well." Goes a female voice.

Saki was about to continue walking, but the voice seemed directed towards her, she turns and recognized the owner of the voice. It was one of the girls from school.

"Look who we found walking about guys, the school whore is still kicking." Goes the girl.

It was 2 boys and 2 girls. All who each had a doing in Saki being branded the school fuck toy.

The look of fear was on Saki again.

'No... not again.'

"What are you guys thinking, maybe we should give the whore a little catch up since she's been out of school for a little long?" Goes the other girl.

Saki couldn't take it, she wouldn't take it, she had to run, run so far away.

She looks to see the alleyway wasn't a dead end, she took off sprinting.

"HEY, WHERE YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!!!!?? Shouts one of the girls. The 4 started chasing her down like a pack of wild dogs, hungry.

Saki got out off the alleyway, and broke a left turn, there her face fell down in horror as she saw the men she was running away from.

"Well well, if it isn't our pal, considered our offer huh?" Went one of the 2 men.

Saki took steps back, then she heard footsteps behind her, they were gaining on her.

She looked for her options, if she ran back, she'd be caught, but going through these 2 would be bad, she had to cross the street.

"Uh... hello Officer." She goes.

"Huh?" Goes the 2 men, they look behind themselves.

'Now.' Thought Saki as she made a brake for it.

"Wha, hey come back!!" shouted the 2 men.

"HEY WHORE!!!" Shouted the students.

Joseph and Avdol cut the corner.

"Damn it Saki, I hope we're not too late." Went Joseph.

A ring is soon heard, Joseph reaches into his pocket and picks up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Joseph, it's Mawi Hayato's gone!!!"

"What?!"

"We're sorry, somehow he got the drop on Yansho and escaped, we don't know where he is, we contacted the police, but he could be anywhere by now, he could even be where you 2 are right now."

Joseph rubbed his beard. This is really troublesome.

"Look don't worry for now-"

As Joseph was talking, Avdol was keeping an eye out on the area, he saw the usual cars, and busy bodies, but what caught his eye was a girl running. From a group of people.

"Joseph, please have you found Saki...." Went Mawi.

Joseph took a deep breath. He knew Mawi wasn't gonna like this but.

"Mr. Joestar look there." Goes Avdol.

Joseph took Avdol's command and saw where he was asked to look at, it was a girl running from a group of people, and she looked familiar. Very familiar.

'Wait a second, THAT'S SAKI' Thought Joseph.

"Joseph."

"MAWI WE FOUND HER!" He goes excitedly.

"YOU DID?!!! OH THANK GODNESS IS SHE SAFE."

Joseph looked back to see Saki turning a corner, trying to escape from the group chasing her.

"No."

"WHAT?!"

"Look, don't worry we're gonna get her out of danger just tell the police to get someone where I told you please."

Mawi on the other side was very worried, but she had to have faith in Joseph.

"Okay. Get Saki back safe please."

"You got it, or I ain't Joseph Joestar."

And Joseph hangs up. He looks to Avdol with a nod and they're off running.

Saki needed to escape, she had to, she didn't wanna live like this anymore, she wanted to go home so bad.

"Just go away please!!!" She cried.

The older men didn't respond as they were far behind the others.

"HAHAHAHA WHAT'S WRONG WHORE, FINALLY LEARNING YOUR PLACE!!!?"

Joseph and Avdol were gaining speed on them, they had to save Saki, no matter what.

"Saki's doing a great job keeping her pace up, even though she looks like she doesn't exercise much."

"Hmm, the question is how long, we gotta keep up with her, but we've also got her 'friends' to deal with." Joseph went.

Saki knew this wasn't gonna last forever, she cuts a corner but soon sees an alleyway, she can go that way maybe that'll help her escape.

'I've gotta take my chances.' She thinks. She cuts into the alleyway and begins a hard sprint, only to soon meet a dead end.

"WHO THE HELL MAKES ALLEYWAYS DEAD ENDS!!!!??" She goes.

"Well, well no where to run whore." Goes one of the girls. One of the guys grabbed her and held her arms at her side, he turned her around to face them.

"Hehehe, what's with that look bitch?" Goes one of the girls. Saki's stare was icy cold.

The girl didn't like it. She grabbed Saki by her face.

"I SAID, WHAT'S WITH THAT LOOK-"

*SPIT*

The girl was taken back by Saki's action.

In anger she punches her in the face and grabs her by the neck.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!!?"

"Well, didn't know the girl had buddies." Goes the 2 older men behind the group.

They all look to face them. A smirk is on the face of the girl who was in Saki's face.

"Oh pardon, we didn't know she had... friends."

"Well Saki." Goes the girl as she lifts Saki's head up by the chin.

"Care to introduce your friends?"

"Grr, I don't even know these people, they're just some old perverts."

"Aw, no respect for your elders." Went one of the older men.

"Tsk tsk." Went the girl standing in front of Saki. She soon back hands her.

Saki grits her teeth, she just wanted it to end.

"You know what, I think it's time Saki gives us a little show." Goes the other girl.

Saki face freezes with fear, she's soon pushed onto the ground.

The boys faces grew smiles as they saw that little plump ass of hers, and the old men too.

'Can this get worse?' She thought.

"Before you guys go any further, allow me to record." Goes one of the girls as she gets out her phone.

'SHIT!!!' She thought.

One of the boys eyed her up and down, he noticed something on the back of her neck near her left shoulder.

"Well looks like she's been branded already?" goes the boy.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

He points to the spot on Saki, there a purple star was marked.

"Well well, didn't know someone had made claimed to you bitch." Goes the girl.

Saki kept her face down on the ground, this fucking sucks.

"Aw, the girl's taken." Goes the other older man.

"Taken, hahahahaha, like anyone could love some slut like you, you must have fucked some tattoo artist and to make yourself feel real special he must've given you this as a thanks, but then again a fuck is thanks enough for you."

Saki shakes her head on the ground. "You're wrong... it's my birthmark."

"A birthmark..."

"Yes, showing she's of joestar descent." Goes a voice.

Everyone in the alleyway looked to see Joseph and Avdol standing in the alleyway entrance.

"Hold on, who the hell are you 2, especially you old man." Goes the girl.

"That's none of your business, all I know is you better leave my daughter alone, or else." Goes Joseph.

Saki couldn't be more than happy to see someone come to her aid, however she was still worried, she's been away from home for so long, her mother and father had to be worried. But she still couldn't believe it, is she really Joseph's daughter.

"Or else what old geezer." Went the girl.

Joseph stared at the girl.

"How does jail time for assault and attempted rape sound?"

Everyone of Saki's assailants froze.

Saki soon felt the pressure on her be relieved.

Joseph and Avdol walked past the others and Joseph kneed in front of Saki.

She turns her head to the side. She didn't wanna look at Joseph, or whoever was with him.

"Hey Saki."

"That's enough now Saki," Goes a voice.

Everyone looked to see Hayato standing at the entrance.

"Grrrr, Hayato!" Goes Joseph.

"Hayato," Mouthed Saki.

"Saki, I'm sorry about all this, I didn't mean to kick you out the house, I was just mad is all baby."

Joseph stood up with defiance. "Don't you dare come near my daughter, she's done with you." Goes Joseph.

Saki looked up at Joseph, seeing someone defend her for a change, brought a feeling of happiness, no one using her for sex, money or drugs. It was something she's been missing these last few weeks.

"Hey gramps, how about letting her decide, she's a big girl after all. Especially big."

Joseph grit his teeth, normally he tries to keep calm, but after these 2 weeks, he wants Saki out of this, NOW.

Saki blinked, a choice... she was given a choice.

"I....."

"Come on Saki, come back to me, I promise i'll make things better." Hayato goes.

Saki looks at the man, his smile... that smile.... that..... smile... the smile that caused it all, not to mention the sweet talk.

Saki now knew, if she goes back with Hayato her life would just spiral out of control.

"No." She goes.

"What?"

"We're over Hayato, I've done so many fucked up things, all for you... and you treated me like a play thing, no more." She declares.

A smile appears on Joseph's face.

"So you're choosing this old fart who claims to be your father over me?!"

Saki's expression soon tightens on Hayato.

Instead of responding to him, she looks at Joseph and nods. It was time to go.

Joseph wraps his left arm around her and the 2 begin to walk out with Avdol behind.

Hayato couldn't believe it, no... he will not stand for this.

"You... you,... YOU BITCH, IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU, THEN NEITHER WILL HE!!!" He declares.

BANG!!!

Saki pauses, that was the sound of a gun shot. She registered Hayato's words and thought he was gonna shoot her, she turns to see Joseph, holding his left shoulder.

"Mr. Joestar!" shouts Avdol.

Joseph grits his teeth. The bullet really got him good.

Saki couldn't believe it, was Hayato aiming for her or for Joseph, if it was for Joseph, how could he have missed his head? And even so what about his friend?

"Ha, Saki... come here quick." Goes Joseph

Saki did as asked and approached Joseph.

"I want you to take a look at this." He goes. Saki watched as he pulled the back of his jacket down from the left shoulder, there on his neck, the same birthmark.

"No way..... could you be..."

"GGGRRR DAMN BASTARD GOT IN THE WAY!!" Goes the now crazed Hayato.

Saki's eyes widen, he was trying to kill her.

She grit her teeth, he didn't love her and now she knew.

"Ha...HAYATO."

Her theme plays now.

"Uh... babe." He goes.

Saki stands up, very pissed, she eyes the man who claims he loves her, but in the end she was just a play thing.

"You lied to me, I thought you loved me!!!"

"Hey, I do baby.."

"BULLSHIT!!!"

Soon her stand appears and starts waving it's hair around.

Joseph and Avdol looked up to see the beauty and mysterious stand.

"So that's Saki's stand?" Goes Joseph.

"GGGRRR HAYATO!!!"

Soon the stand's hairs collided with the stuff around the alleyway to give Saki a scary atmosphere around her.

Everyone except Avdol and Joseph were scared.

"Uh baby."

"GGGRRR!!!"

Soon the stand attacked Hayato with it's hairs.

The stand shouting "YOYOYOYOYO" With each strike a yo came for that ass. Hayato's face was getting a cut up.

Soon it made a fist of hair and it shouted "YOYO JOJO!!!"

And with that a hard hook sent Hayato into the dead end of the alleyway.

Everyone looked to see his face all cut and bruised.

They then looked back to see Saki stand there breathing.

Joseph got up, they'd have to get to a hospital so he can get the wound out.

"Saki.." Goes Joseph.

She turns to look at him and his friend but soon she begins to feel groggy, she starts tumbling.

"Saki!"

She starts falling down but Joseph catches her, but due to his shoulder he goes down.

"Hey Saki, can you hear me?"

No answer.

"Hey Saki!!!"

Saki vision begins to fade as she hears Joseph calling to the her, the last thing she remembers was the sound of a few sirens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THERE YOU HAVE IT, A few things, I wanted to add more drama towards the scene of Saki choosing between Hayato and Joseph but i think it was good enough, not great but good. Also those kids are the one's who fucked over Saki in the last chapter of the emergence manga and the older men are the hobos. While a simple bullet might seem dumb to use on Joseph i did that so he can show Saki the birthmark and also for her to realize Hayato doesn't give a damn, so in the next chapter i believe suzy will make an appearance along with maybe Holly and the 2nd to last part of the prelude to emergence crusaders, which should be clear. Also forgive me if this chapter was bad, I didn't have a lot of energy at some parts. So yeah, thanks for reading see ya soon. Forgive me if I get some stuff wrong I was gonna brand this as AU but decided against it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me


End file.
